Alagaisia meet the Doomslayer (full story)
by rocketmce
Summary: He is rage. He is violence. He is fire. He is the DoomSlayer. And he's coming to kill the king.
1. Chapter 1

The men dressed in robes stayed bowed towards the center of the room, where a large and intricate circle had been carved into the rock, and was now flooded with blood.

One member however, stood at one end of the pentagram, chanting in the ancient language. The circle began to glow, steam rising off of the blood. The other men who were bowing started chanting as well, hoping to speed up the process.

The stone in the center of the circle appeared to start falling away, as if sinking into the blood. Eventually, all that remained was a circle, with blood filling it completely. The blood began to swirl, forming a whirlpool, of which it looked as if something might emerge.

Suddenly, and quite abruptly, the chanting stopped, and all eyes turned to the pool. The robed figures started to panic, When a green, armored hand reached up out of the pool, and moving to, before grasping the stone edge.

The hand began to pull the rest of the armor out of the water. What was revealed, made the robed men shudder in fear and awe.

Standing there, was an giant, standing just as tall or even taller than most Urgels. It wore strange green armor, with no skin or openings showing.

The giants head turned, observing its surroundings. On the walls were several barely clothed corpses, their throats slit, with the blood flowing to the pool in the center of the room. The robed figure that had been standing approached the giant.

"Oh great warrior, I beseech-" the man was cut off when the giant grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air.

" **Who."** Said a voice, sounding powerful, demonic, and grating to the ears. And upon realising the voice came from the giant, the man struggled to answer.

"W-we… we s-summoned you…" he managed to say.

The man was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, gasping for air. The giant turned to the pool, where he kneeled down, placing his hand near it. The blood soon drained, leaving a stone floor in its place.

The giant stood up, before reaching behind his back and pulling out of thin air, a large, tube-like object with several unknown ornaments and mechanisms attached.

" **You killed innocent men… all in an effort to summon the demons of which I am meant to kill."**

Realization dawned in the robed man's eyes. This giant was _not_ what he had intended to summon.

" **And because of that. Your fate is sealed."**

The giant aimed the end of the device it was holding at the man, when a loud sound, such as a dragon's roar was heard, and the top half of the man was nowhere to be seen, leaving only the legs and waist to fall to the ground.

The giant turned around, facing the now terrified men before him. They tried to run, but were quickly shot down by the giant. All except one, who had backed himself into a wall.

"W-what… what are you?!" He screamed.

The Giant simply remained silent, until the demonic voice was heard inside the man's head, such as when he and the others communicated telepathically, **"In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him... the Doom Slayer."**

The mans face drained of all color when he heard the testimony, he held his head in his hands and screamed in agony. All because of finally learning the giants name… the Doom Slayer.

[-]

All across Alagaesia, from Surda to Vroengard, a roar was heard, one greater than even the most ancient of dragons, and in its voice, anger, hatred, pure unadulterated _rage_ was heard.

Galbatorix awoke from his slumber, a chill running down his spine.

Islanzadí stiffened, feeling the magic of the world shift and change.

Brom felt his heart skip a beat, sensing something that was about to come.

And Eragon… Eragon slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the change that had taken place in his world.

[-]

 **A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first chapter of Alagaesia meet the Doomslayer. To those it may concern, this story will have an upload Schedule alongside the other stories I'm writing; once a month.**

 **And, as per the reviews on the one shot, here are some replies:**

 **Zekrom1010101010:** yeah, that was a bit of a misstep on my part. It'll be fixed this story :P

 **Nopite nopite nope:** imma hurrying!

 **Dinosaurchicken:** yes. There will be plenty more. And thanks for sticking around!

 **And to everyone else, I'm glad you enjoyed the one shot, but it only gets crazier from here!**


	2. The village

He walked through the village, and grabbed another of those creatures - urgles, a villager had told him they were called - by the horn, before snapping said horn off and sending it through the creatures head. The black blood splattering his armor. Wiping the substance off of his faceplate, he looked behind him, hearing the war cries of the villagers behind him.

One of urgles responded with their own, before he sped forward and punched the creatures head off its shoulders. One leaped at him from behind, swinging a large axe down at him. In response, he reached behind him, grabbing the blade of the weapon before it could hit him, and shot two rounds from his pistol into the urgles head, leaving two scorched holes in the the now dead monster.

Its brethren roared at him, swinging a large club at him. He quickly swapped out his pistol for the shotgun, and unloaded a shell into its chest, passing through what little armor it had, killing it.

Covered in black blood, the Doom Slayer rushed to the side of one of the villagers who had been knocked down by one of the larger of the urgles. He grabbed the creatures throat, before swinging it around and tossing it into the river. Reaching down, he helped the young man up.

"Thank you," the villager said.

He nodded, before rushing into battle once again.

[-]

Eragon and Brom rode along the river's edge, when Sapphira alerted them that there was smoke and the sounds of battle coming from Yazuac.

"What do you think is going on?" Eragon asked.

Brom narrowed his gaze before answering, "I do not know. However we must hurry, they may need our help." He answered.

The two rode faster, hoping to reach the town. They soon spotted the smoke, though not enough for the town to be on fire. They also heard cracks of thunder, and the clashing of swords. They soon reached the town, finding the townspeople fending off several urgles, and an armored green giant fighting alongside them, showing great skill and immense strength, and using weapons neither had seen before.

The giant grabbed an Urgle by its arm, before ripping said arm off and kicking the Urgle to the ground. It then shot it in its head with the smaller of its two weapons, killing it. The giant continued to tear through them, not stopping for more than half a second.

"Brom… who - or what - is this?" Eragon asked, more than slightly terrified.

Brom only shivered, watching the green giant rip the last Urgles head clean off its shoulders. The villagers cheered, as not one of them had perished at the hands of their enemies. The Green giant simply shook his head, and started to walk back into the village.

Looking around the battlefield, he noticed that there were far more, and far older, corpses littering the ground. Most were Urgles, however there were many strange beasts littered among them, too mangled and destroyed for Brom to quite decipher what they were.

"Brom?" Eragon asked, trying to get his elders attention.

"What?" Brom answered, if in an irritated tone.

"Do you have any Idea who that was?" Eragon asked, ignoring his tone.

Brom didn't answer immediately, changing his view from the battlefield, to the green giant who had caused such destruction. Stretching out his mind, as all magic users could, he tried to feel the giants mind. When he made first contact with giants mind however, he recoiled in pain, feeling the absurd amount of rage in the giants mind. He only - Figuratively speaking - brushed up against his mind, and it had felt like gripping a red hot iron.

Opening his eyes, he saw the green clad giant had stopped, and was looking directly at Brom and Eragon. A bead of sweat formed on Brom's brow. The giant scared him. It terrified him, which is something that was near impossible to do.

After several agonizingly long seconds, the giant turned away from the old wizard and young dragon rider, and continued walking into the village, and out of their sight. Brom sighed, relieved that they did not have to fight such a rage filled creature.

"Oi! You there! What are ye' doin' standin' in ay' corpse field?" the two horsemen heard someone call.

Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw a woman wearing a long grey dress, with no sleeves. She was dark skinned, with shoulder length red hair. In one hand she held a makeshift wooden shield, and in the other she held a meat cleaver, most likely from the local butcher shop.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we were-" Brom started, but was soon cut off by the woman.

"Just get inside them walls, it ain't safe out 'ere, specially at night." She stated, placing her shield hand on her hip as she gestured to the walled village.

Eragon spared the woman a glance, before looking at Brom for guidance. Brom shook his head slowly, before guiding snowfire into the village, with Eragon following close behind.

Once inside the village, they saw something neither were quite expecting. Instead of the village being terrified, the women and children hiding in their homes, and the men brandishing large weapons like they had expected, the people were… happy, children ran in the street, chasing after a dog, the women chatted amongst themselves, and while the men did all carry weapons with them, there was an air of friendliness and peace over the town.

Eragon seemed more than happy to smile and wave at the villagers that greeted them, Brom was a great deal more wary of their situation. Why would the village be bustling with life the way it was if they had just fought a battle? Multiple battles even?

The two of them made their way to the inn, where they paid the stable master to watch their horses, before walking inside. At first glance, the front looked much like the front of an inn should. But as Brom looked closer, he noticed that the windows, doors, and seemingly even the walls had been reinforced.

Turning to the front counter, Brom began conversing with the bartender.

"Hello," Brom greeted, getting the bartender's attention, "I was wondering if we could rent a room for a few nights?" he asked the middle aged man.

The man nodded, before negotiating a price for housing and food for the two. Finally settling on a price, Brom and Eragon walked up to their room. It was simple, two beds, a table with a few chairs surrounding it, and a nightstand in between the beds. It was all the two of them needed.

Setting their bags on their respective beds, Brom spoke to Eragon, "What do you think of the village?" He asked.

Eragon rubbed his chin, as if deep in thought.

 _What_ do _I think of the village?_ He thought to himself.

"They're… well, happy. Even despite the battlefield outside the walls, they seem optimistic about it all." He answered.

Brom nodded, thinking on the simplicity of the young riders answer. In truth he wasn't wrong, but Brom felt that there was something else going on about the village. Something that wasn't visible on the surface.

"What of the green giant?" Eragon asked suddenly.

Brom mulled over the question for a moment before answering, "He is dangerous, that much is certain. However he does not seem hostile for the moment." _Even if he held more rage than the oldest of dragons..._

Eragon nodded, before sitting next to the rooms window. Looking outside, he saw that it was turning dark.

"I suppose we might as well get some rest," he prompted, "We'll need our wits about us tomorrow."

The two retired to bed, but the second before each fell asleep, they heard an inhuman cry, quickly silenced by a strike of thunder.

[-]

 **A/N: well, thats chapter 2 for ya! I told you I'd update it once a month, and while it technically been more than one month, I did manage to get it done in February!...**

 **I'll be honest, I'm not great at time management, and starting college, along with losing my job isn't helping the fact.**

 **But enough about me, REVIEWS!:**

 **The Mercenary Prime: glad you liked it!**

 **RedRat8: It might take awhile for chapters to reach 3k words, but who knows, I'm still gonna be giving y'all plenty of doomslayer action!**

 **Greer123: hope I can provide more!**

 **A Special Kind of Stupid: I'm hoping I can improve on the chapter length, as well as keeping the quality top notch!**

 **Lambert771: Thanks! Its only going to get more interesting from here ;)**

 **Well, that's it for the reviews. Please keep leaving reviews! It gives me drive to keep writing this story, and more often than not makes my day!**

 **rocketmce out!**


	3. Demons

Chapter 3: demons

Eragon woke to the sounds of screeching, thunder, and Sapphira screaming into his head.

 _Eragon! Wake up!_

 _What is it Sapphira?! What's going on!?_

Sapphira, instead of answering with words, sent him images of… things, with bare red flesh and claws.

Eragon quickly got up and got dressed, listening to the sounds of unearthly screeching, only for it to be silenced by a crack of thunder.

"Brom! Wake up!" Eragon said as he shook Brom's sleeping form. However, Brom did not wake, as he simply stayed asleep.

 _Sapphira, what's going on out there!?_

 _These… things, are trying to get into the village. The strange giant is fending them off, however I am not sure how long he will last._

Eragon grabbed Zar'roc and rushed to the door, eyeing Brom once more before rushing outside.

Once he was outside, he realized that the villagers were not in a panic like he thought they might be, but were instead organized into a militia, with men holding spears and bows rushing back and forth. Some were standing atop the walls, loosing arrows down onto his yet to be seen foe.

"Boy! What are you doing just standing there!?" Eragon heard a male voice behind him. Eragon turned to the voice, seeing a very tall and gruff man stomp towards him, holding a longbow in his hands.

"I came outside after I heard the noise," Eragon answered, with his words quickly being followed by another thunderclap "What is that?"

"That's the big guy! He's dealing with those demons while we get prepared." He answered "Now why don't grab a bow and help us out 'eh?"

The man then turned from Eragon to head to the wall. Eragon decided to follow him, if only to see what this green giant was capable of.

 _Sapphira, stay above whatever these things are, don't get involved if you don't have to._

 _Fine. But if you find yourself fighting these with a blade, none of your words will sway me._

 _Understood._

Eragon reached the top of the wall, and looked out on the battlefield that he had crossed the morning before. What he saw however, was in no way what he had expected.

Roughly man-sized creatures were charging out of the forest, with a red glow coming from deep in the woods in the distance. They had red leather-like skin, with sharp claws and teeth. Their eyes were a bright, glowing yellow. Their limbs were thin, layered with wiry muscle.

What was far worse however, was the fire that seemed to lick at the creatures fingertips, as it formed it spheres which they threw at the giant.

The giant dodged the projectiles with seemingly inhuman speed, all the while aiming his weapon and unleashing a bright flash, killing whatever he was aiming it at.

The giant continued to slaughter the unending hoards of the creatures, until the tide seemed to come to a halt. The giant did not return to the walls however, as the giant seemed even more tense now.

Suddenly there was a roar, so loud and defining that it was, in all likelihood, heard for miles. The sounds of an earthquake shook the trees of the forest, and the villagers knocked arrows onto their bows, ready to loose them at a drop of a pin.

A creature, tall as three men, and probably as strong as a hundred, burst through the tree line with the same deafening roar it had unleashed before. This new creature cloven hooves at its feet, with tan-brown fur on its bare legs. The fur ended at its waist, exchanging for a red, almost pinkish skin. Its arms and chest ripped with muscle, and vicious claws on each hand. It's head was horrifyingly captivating, with two black downward turned horns, and a fake that seemed like a cross between a mans and a cow.

The giant stood his ground, even exchanging his large weapon far another, which Eragon could not see where it was beforehand, and wondered if the giant had used magic to hide it. This new weapon was far larger. It had two long white prongs sticking out from a round base. Inside the center, what looked like a miniature wheel spun, with lighting crackling around it. There were two handles for the giant to hold, making it seem as though it was so heavy even the giant would need help operating it properly.

The giant aimed the device at the creature, with the lightning getting more violent, and the wheel spinning faster and faster. The creature charged, running at the giant with blinding speed. The wheel began to glow, a bright blue lighting up the area around the giant. The creature rushed ever closer, before a loud, unknown sound stopped the creature in its tracks. Its head, no longer visible, with blood spurting from its neck as it crashed to the ground.

Looking at the giant, Eragon saw that the glow from the Giants weapon was no longer there, and the giant had rested it against its shoulder.

The villagers cheered, screaming in joy at as the giant walked back into the village walls. Eragon was stunned, the giant had showed that it was not something to be trifled with, and held more power than Eragon believed he would ever wield.

Eragon walked back to the Inn and to his room, where Brom was still, somehow, magically asleep. Collapsing onto his bed, he wondered what the following days would be like, and how Brom would react to the tales of the giants ease of victory against their new and terrifying foe.

[-]

 **A/N: Yet another chapter my friends! Hope you enjoyed this one. Took me a while to write it, even on spring break! Hoping I can get the chapter's over 1000 words… but Idk, as I want Quality over quantity…**

 **The chapter was supposed to be longer, but I kept feeling it was getting drawn out, exceeding its welcome. I hope you you guys can put up with that though! rocketmce, out!**


	4. Meeting

Chapter 4: meeting

Screaming… Fire… Blood… **Rage**...

Brom awoke in a sweat, his nightmare still vivid in his mind. He looked around the room. Nothing was out of place, and Eragon was sleeping in the bed on the far side of the room.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Brom lifted himself out of the bed and looked out the window. The sun was only just coming over the horizon, but villagers were already up and about.

"Brom?" He heard Eragon's voice behind him.

Turning around, he saw the Eragon himself was barely awake, probably sensing the old man's presence.

"I see you are awake." Brom observed.

"No thanks to last night…" Eragon muttered.

Brom raised an eyebrow, "And what happened last night?" He asked, curious.

"Something attacked. The giant warded them off. I tried to wake you, but you were sound asleep." Eragon explained.

Brom grimaced. He was asleep? And Eragon was unable to wake him up? Brom was a naturally light sleeper, so it confused him greatly. The mention of something attacking last night also warranted his attention.

"You said something attacked last night, and the giant warded it off?"

Eragon nodded, "They were strange, red creatures. They came from the forest in droves. The giant was able to hold them off all on his own somehow, he moved as fast as lighting sometimes." He went on describing the events of the night before, from the creatures to the weapons used by the giant.

"And you say it made the area as bright as day?" Brom asked.

"It was a strange blue light that covered everything, and there was nothing left of the creatures head." Eragon explained.

Brom frowned. The tale, had he not heard it from Eragon, he would have discounted as nothing but an old fairytale. However the story did warrant investigation.

"In any case, we should go down for breakfast. We can ponder the situation on a full stomach. Make sure Sapphira hunts for some food herself, as well as staying out of sight."

[-]

Walking through the forest, he followed the trail of blood to its source. The attack on the village the night before only enraged him more. He couldn't save his own world, and he couldn't save the one of the marine. But he would be damned if he let another world fall to the demons.

Finally, he spotted the source of the blood that now drenched the forest floor. A gore nest. The flesh and blood from creatures of their own dimension making up its structure, the argent energy radiating off of it. A beating heart just visible in the center of it.

Walking up to it, he reached and grabbed the heart and ripped it out, crushing it his hands. The nest let out an unholy screech, before collapsing, the argent energy returning to the hellscape it came from.

A shadow flew over him, invisible to the normal human, but quite obvious to him. Looking upwards, he saw what to the untrained eye would look like a bird of some sort. But to him, he saw something that had the intellect to fly high enough to obscure its true size.

He made a mental note if the creature, making sure to investigate further later. Moving forward, he filled the markers on his HUD to the last gore nest. This final one, and the village would be safe from the demons, and he could move to the next.

He hacked through the foliage, revving his chainsaw and using it to cut through the vines and branches. A waste of fuel to be honest.

He spotted the final gore Nest in a clearing, which was guarded by several imps, as well as a single hell knight. He pulled out his shotgun, and dashed out of the foliage towards the demons. He dispatched the closest imp to him quickly with a single shell to the head, its blood adding to the forest floor.

The other demons noticed their comrades death, and screeched before charging him. He gripped his shotgun, before dispatching one of the other imps before it got close.

One imp managed to flank him, and jump at his back. He simply turned around, grabbed the imp as it flew through the air, and slammed it on the ground with a sickening crack.

The hellknight roared, before a shadow was cast over it. He looked up, seeing the creature he had spotted before diving at the hellknight. It grabbed the demon in its jaws, before slamming into the ground with a loud 'thump'.

It threw the demon against one of the larger trees, killing it.

The creature, in his eyes, could not possibly be a demon. It had bright blue scales, with four strong legs and two wings, with a spiked tail and a long neck, with a narrow, horned head attached. Its claws were white, and sharp to a point.

He eyed the creature with slight confusion. What would one of these be doing in this world? The last he'd seen of them was in some of the memories of the body he inhabited. And even then, it was only in his homeworlds mythology.

No, this one must be native to this world. Though, why he had not seen more of them he was unsure.

" **What are you doing out here?"** he asked, his vocal cords laced with an otherworldly tone. A side effect of his possession of the marine.

The creature huffed, before shaking its head. It was odd, as he had asked it a question, and it refused to answer in the fashion that its kind normally did. But before he could ponder further, the creature raised its head and looked deeper into the forest. He turned his own eyes toward where she was looking, and saw nothing. But just because he didn't see anything, didn't mean there was nothing there.

Walking forwards, slowly, he looked deeper into the forest. He soon saw a pair of yellow eyes, watching them, before they vanished, almost the instant he noticed them.

He turned back to the creature, and further noticed the saddle on its back, **"May want to find your bond should you not? Can't be that safe out here for one as young as you."** He stated.

The beasts eyes narrowed, before it let out a steady hum. He raised his eyebrow at that. He it already lost its bond? He doubted it, as at such a young age creatures like itself commonly went insane, lashing out at anything and everything that moved.

Shrugging, he made his way over to the gore nest, ripping its heart out just like he had the one before it. He then walked back towards the village, satisfied with the work he had done.

[-]

"And he just, showed up?" Brom asked the man in front of him.

"Yep, 'e sure did. Walked right through the gates, armor n' all." The man said with a quite noticeable accent.

Brom nodded and thanked the man, before turning and heading to a different stall. He was curious. He'd been asking around all morning, and yet no one had been able to tell him anything about the giant aside from the obvious.

He was large, had the strength of nearly ten men, used weapons that had never been seen before, wore admire that exposed no skin, and he never once spoke to was that last fact that actually worried Brom.

If he was simply a mute, Brom wouldn't be worried, but until he had seen the man's tongue cut out, or he had further proven himself such, Brom would assume the worst.

The giant was a creature of pure rage, if touching his mind the day before was any indication. And the fact that he seemed to actually notice Broms attempt to access his mind worried him even further.

He would have pondered it further, until he saw Eragon running up to him, "What is it Eragon?" Brom asked once Eragon was within earshot.

Eragon stopped in front of him, gasping for breath, before speaking, "Sapphira! She spotted the giant in the woods… he was fighting more of those creatures. And he noticed her flying above him, before she flew down herself and helped him dispatch more." He explained, "But the strangest part, was that he talked to her, and he knew about dragons and riders." He said the last part in a hushed voice.

Brom frowned. This giant, thus man, had spotted a dragon. And had apparently made contact with her. Not only that, but he seemed knowledgeable about them as well.

"Tell Sapphira yo stay away from him for now. I intend to confront his as soon as possible." Brom ordered.

Elsewhere, the giant felt the need to chuckle, but wasn't totally sure why…

[-]

 **A/N: well, at least I got it in the month! College Finals… Blegh. Anywho, hope you liked it, especially since this one's a tad bit longer than last chapter. Since I'm currently dealing with finals, next months chapter should be out sooner. Anywho, reviews!**

 **Helkil: no guarantees he'll actually** _ **get**_ **a dragon, but we'll see**

 **Anonymous412: thanks buddy!**

 **The Mercenary Prime: EXSSSPLOOOOSIONS!**

 **Greer123: well, here's his reaction… underwhelming maybe?**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: This chapter is a bit dialogue heavy, but it does establish some headcanon as well as getting a few things out of the way.**

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Brom walked through the village looking for the giant, hoping to speak with him and get some answers. He asked all over the town, always getting the same answers:

"Where is the giant?" He would ask.

"Him? He's gone hunting. He should be back soon." The villagers would tell him.

The term they used, "hunting" was what concerned Brom the most. From the description Eragon gave, the kind of game he would hunt would not be able to be prepared and cooked.

However, he was soon shaken out of his thoughts as someone called out, saying that the giant had returned.

Turning to face the speaker, he saw the giant carrying the corpse of a buck on his back, making it clear what he had been hunting. The giant soon handed the buck off to a pair of men, who no doubt took it to be cleaned and butchered.

Brom soon found himself walking towards the giant, who quickly noticed him. Before long, Brom was standing face to face with the giant, who stood a full foot and a half taller than Brom himself.

"I wish to speak with you, giant." Brom said simply. He even shocked himself with the simplicity of his words, but he seemed to get the point across as the giant shrugged and gestured for him to lead the way.

Walking back to his room at the inn, he drew several looks from the townspeople. Curiosity, wonder, or even spite it seemed, Brom was not necessarily comfortable with the attention regardless.

Reaching the inn, himself and the giant ducked through the doorway before heading up to Brom's room. Once they were there, and the door was shut, the giant spoke:

"So what exactly did you want to talk about? Hmm?" He said in a gruff, but young voice.

Brom was surprised at the brashness and youthfulness of his voice, "Who are you? Why do you protect this village?" He asked.

"Second question first, Demons and whatever those orc things are were attacking the village, and when they turned out to be pretty easy to kill - especially the demons - I decided to stick around." The giant explained.

Brom raised an eyebrow quizzically. The man's voice, while rough, was far too calm to be the mind he had felt when they had their first encounter. Reaching out with his mind, Brom discovered the the man's mind was no longer the raging flood of anger and hatred it was the day before, but was instead an iron fortress.

"And who are you? Your mind is not the same as it was when we first crossed paths."

The giant tilted his head, before shaking it and muttering under his breath, "The names William. As for why your whole mind reading thing is different, you can thank 'the betrayer' or whatever he calls himself." The now named William stated, a slight edge to his voice.

Brom raised an eyebrow at the introduction of someone who was possibly in control of this man, "Then who is this, 'betrayer' and how does he control you?" He asked.

William shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. One day I was battling the hordes of hell, the next I woke up next to the corpse of a demon. We've talked a few times, but usually he just takes over my brain and starts killing things." he explained.

Brom shook his head. The hordes of hell? Demons? Such things were not in his jurisdiction… at least normally.

"And what of the rage that consumes him?" Brom asked.

At the question, William seemed to deflate somewhat. He reached up to his head and pulled off his helmet, revealing an older mans face. He looked to be in his late thirties, maybe forty. He had black hair with gray streaks, as well as a short black and gray beard.

"Look. I'm going to be honest with you. The guy never tells me anything. For more than a few good reasons. But I can tell you right now, his rage is a can of worms you _don't_ want to open." William said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Brom's brow furrowed at the explanation. Though his language was rather odd, it got the point across.

"And besides," he continued, "It doesn't matter anymore regardless. The guy only cares about killing demons now."

"And what are these 'Demon's?" Brom asked, fairly skeptical of the word. Shades used dark spirits to gain their powers, but actual demons seemed far to unlikely, if even possible.

William only shrugged, "Run of the mill, evil, ugly, fire spitting demons. The UAC gave them classifications at one point, but I really don't care." He explained.

"The UAC?"

William frowned, "The Union Aerospace Corporation. Bunch of idiots who thought it'd be a good idea to use hell as an energy source."

"Hell? I'm sorry, but that sounds ludicrous." Brom stated, shaking his head. He would be lying if there wasn't a bit of doubt in his mind that thought perhaps the mans words weren't nonsense.

William chuckled, "Wanna see if I'm lying?" He asked. When he looked up, Brom saw a look in the man's eyes that was closer to an enraged Dragons than a man's.

"And how would you prove that you do not speak falsehood?" Brom asked.

"Have me wrestle that dragon of yours, no weapons of course." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Brom was a surprised at the challenge, but narrowed his eyes slightly. Eragon had informed him of the confrontation between the giant and Sapphira.

"And why would I agree to that? You are obviously aware of her, and are clearly confident in your abilities to incapacitate her." Brom asked.

The challenger held up one finger, "First, I never met the dragon, that was the other guy." He held up a second, "And secondly, you better believe I'm confident in my abilities." He said with a smirk on his face.

Brom frowned, "Fine. With permission of herself and her partner, you may have a spar."

[-]

 **A/N: well… it's been a day over a month. Oops. Anyway, Avengers infinity war! Made a relatively short crossover with it and warhammer…. Not particularly proud of that one now that I think about it.**

 **Anywho, The doom slayer fighting Sapphira! Looking forward to writing that one! And to preemptively answer a few questions, Yes, the doom slayer has two personalities in his head. The video "Doom is a Sequel?!" by Rational Gamer on youtube does a fairly good job of explaining the headcanon I'm using for the story.**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Hitler's Moustache: yeah… that'd be kinda lore breaking. Which is why I have a workaround! But, spoilers ;)**

 **Stylus Opium: Ancient? Maybe. Female…? (Shhh spoilers ;))**

 **Astrobot1745: thanks for the suggestion! Already have plans for poth scenarios though. And yes, his chainsaw will be getting an upgrade at some point.**

 **Greer123: Your welcome!**

 **TheMercenaryPrime: There can never be enough Dakka!**

 **DGW3321: working on fixing typos as I go, thanks for the criticism though!**

 **Imoneoldfart: Basically, as mentioned before, I'm using the headcanon provided by the Rational Gamer, which combines both the new and old Doom lore.**


	6. Champion

Chapter 6: Champion

When Eragon reached the inn later that day, Brom had told him about his encounter and confrontation with the now named giant. He told him everything, from his name, to his claims of fighting demons.

Eragon was less surprised than Brom had originally anticipated, "So that's what those were… I suppose it wouldn't be the strangest thing we've encountered."

"On the contrary," Brom started, "While evil spirits do exist, this so called 'hell' is something that even the dragon riders of old were not aware of. And that is if this man is telling the truth."

Eragon's face twisted, "I saw them myself! I at least can think of no other explanation! And if the dragon riders of old were not aware of this threat, than it could quite possibly just be a new threat altogether."

Brom nodded slightly, "You could be right. Still, while it may be a new threat for us, William claims to have been fighting them for millennia."

Eragon sighed, "Then what are we to do? We need to find the ra'zac, but with these… demons, it seems as though we may have more trouble getting out of the city." He stated, unsure of what to make of their situation.

Brom hummed. With the new revelations, not to mention the 'other' matter he needed to discuss with both Eragon and Sapphira, he needed to have a rather long discussion with the boy…

[-]

"So… your saying I can use magic?" Eragon asked, quite bewildered.

"Yes. All riders are capable of magic, but as I explained, use spells you are not strong enough for, and they _will_ kill you." Brom explained, reaching into his pouch. He pulled out a small, round stone, completely ordinary and uninteresting.

"Here. Try lifting the stone by using the words ' _stenr Reisa'._ " He instructed.

Eragon hummed, before taking the stone and repeating the words. When nothing happened, he got sufficiently frustrated. He tried again. The stone refused to move.

Eragon huffed, "It's not working!" He said in exasperation.

Brom chuckled, "Of course it's not. That's why I'm the teacher and you aren't." He explained.

Eragon spent the next several minutes learning the spell, finally being able to lift the stone in the air. Albeit only for a few seconds, and it was very wobbly.

"Good. Keep practicing and you can move on to more advanced and practical spells." Brom explained.

Eragon nodded, eying the stone once again. When he looked at Brom again, he saw that his brow was furrowed, and he wore a grimace on his face.

"What is it Brom?" He asked.

Brom shook his head, "I have something to ask of you and Sapphira. Something to do with William." He stated.

Brom was confused, but listened thoughtfully, as well as telling Sapphira via their psychic link.

"I have talked with him thoroughly, and he has offered a… proposal, to test Sapphira and yourself." Brom explained, "He wishes to spar with Sapphira, with no weapons, to test her strength."

Eragon was taken aback by the proposal, but after thinking about it, and considering that it was unlikely that William would try to harm Sapphira, he agreed, telling Brom he would discuss it with Sapphira further.

[-]

 _Sapphira, meet me in the woods._ Eragon thought to his dragon. Having received the information from Brom, Eragon was unsure of how Sapphira would act in his revelations.

Walking along the trail, Eragon walked into a clearing, where he saw Sapphira flying down towards him.

 _What is it Eragon?_ She asked.

Relaying all the information to her, Eragon watched for any reaction, but found none as her mind was like an iron clad gate, only allowing information through.

 _What do you think? Will you spar with him?_

Sapphira let out a huff, _I will spar, if only for what he is, and not for what he claims to be._ She explained.

"What?" Eragon asked aloud, "What do you mean?"

 _There is far more to William then he lets on, whether you or Brom know it._ She explained.

Eragon hummed, before returning to Brom and explaining that Sapphira had accepted Williams challenge. The two then headed out to the market in search of William, where they found him sitting against the wall of a building.

"Sapphira has accepted your offer to spar," Brom said bluntly.

William snorted, before getting up from his spot. No weapons were visible on him, and his helmet obscured his face. Brom could tell however, that it was William, as when he reached out with his mind, he saw the Steel wall that was his mental defenses instead of the raging flood of hatred.

"Bout time, I was getting bored!" He said cheerfully, "Tell her to meet us outside the front gate, I'd rather not have to walk very far."

"If it would be possible, we'd rather not make a scene." Brom offered, as he had hoped to avoid the empires sight. They had already stayed three days in the town, far longer than he had intended.

William turned to them, "There's a lot worse than the empire to be worried about finding you, I think hanging out in front of crowd would be a bit better than the alternative." He said cryptically.

Brom narrowed his eyes at William, before turning to Eragon, "Tell Sapphira to meet us at the front gates." He ordered.

Eragon opened his mouth to argue, but stopped immediately after, deciding it would be better to listen to the older man. Eragon gave Sapphira Broms orders, before following him and William to the front of the village.

Once there, William stood with his arms crossed, waiting for Sapphira to arrive. They had collected a crowd as well, with many a villager wanting to see what interested their giant.

Sapphira soon appeared, landing a hundred or so feet from William. William walked forward, William eyed the dragon over. Nit the largest thing he had fought, Definitely smaller than the cyberdemon, but bigger than a baron for sure.

Stopping about fifty feet from the dragon, he addressed her, "I would offer a handshake, but I'm afraid your claws would cut my hand off!" He said, causing many of the awestruck villagers to laugh.

Brom Grimaced. The situation was far to public. If they wanted to avoid the Empire, this was not the way to do it.

 _I would appreciate if we could end this quickly, betrayer._ Sapphira growled.

William tilted his head at the dragons words, "So you do know about the other guy. I guess that makes this interesting then."

The two charged at each other. William leaped over Sapphira's head as she tried to snap at him with her jaws. He landed on the back of her neck, grabbing onto the spikes on her neck. She shook her head and neck trying to throw him off, and she was rewarded in her efforts when he lost his grip and was sent flying several feet away from her, rolling in the grass before getting up and turning to his opponent, charging back into the once again.

Sapphira swiped at him with her front leg, causing him to halt his advance and leap back, before he jumped up again and grabbed onto the horns on her head. Using his weight to his advantage, he forced Sapphira's head to the ground, being barely able to hold her to the ground as she shook wildly.

"Come on ya big lizard! That all you got?" William asked with a grunt. In response, Sapphira swiped at his legs with one claw, managing to catch a claw on his left leg and causing him to lose his balance.

Using the opportunity she knew she wouldn't get a second time, Sapphira wrenched her head away from him, throwing him to the ground. Thinking quickly, she launched her open jaws at his prone form to try and grab him in her open maw.

But instead of feeling the satisfaction of a body in between her teeth, she felt her jaw being held open. Visible to everyone watching, William was using a great amount of strength holding Sapphira's jaw open with his bare hands.

"Gah! You breath stinks! When was the last time you brushed?!" He asked seriously, before quickly switching his grip on her jaw and forcing it shut, before delivering a punch to her lower jawbone sending her head away from him, allowing him to roll over and get back onto his feet.

Sapphira growled, but kept her distance as William stood in a firm and experienced stance, making him ready for any attack she might throw at him. She was surprised, however, when he started laughing.

And laugh he did, and it confused not only his opponent, but also those watching. Eragon was in shock, due to the fact that not only was William able to hold his own against the Dragon, but appeared as though he was actually _winning._

Brom was also shocked, but for a different reason. Yes, he was able to hold his own against a Dragon, and yes he might even be able to win, but what confused the old wizard was the fact that William seemed to be _enjoying_ himself!

"You... have no idea... how long it's been since I've had this much fun!" William wheezed between bouts of laughter.

The villagers cheered at seeing their protector provide such a spectacle, as not only was it entertaining to watch, Dragons had not been seen in decades, amd to see such a magnificent creature fight their protector in a spar was a sight that would be remembered for years to come.

The cheers, laughter, and joyous tone of the crowd ceased however, when a shrill loud scream filled the air, as two figures flew towards them, catching everyone's attention.

As the figures came into sight, it was terrifying to watch. Black, leathery wings on a carapace covered body with a beaked head and yellow eyes, with black cloaked riders, the figures came towards the crowd, with evil intent flowing from their minds.

Eragon instantly recognized them as the Ra'zac, making him grimace in his recognition as he drew his bow.

Brom was surprised at how they had found them, but hardened his features and drew his blade in response.

Sapphira growled in recognition, prepared to rip the killers of her bonds uncle in half.

William however? He simply drew from the same space where he put his weapons, a box, with a long, toothed blade coming out of one end, and a handle on the other. And as he pulled a cord on the box, it revved to life and the teeth started to spin.

Behind his helmet, he smiled, "About time they showed up."

[-]

 **A/N: and that's that! The spar between the Doom Slayer and one the last remaining dragons has been cut short… and as much as I hate to admit it, this was not my original plan. It has come to light that I have forgotten much of the first book in the inheritance cycle, such as the fact that Eragon's driving force in the first chunk of the book is to get revenge on the Ra'zac, something that I had totally forgotten about.**

 **While this fact does not change the overall plan I have for the story, It does make for a cool fight scene later on… and a couple of gags I have planned.**

 **Anywho, reviews!**

 **TheMercenaryPrime** **: I was referring to the Orkish term for insane amount of firepower, but that works too.**

 **Hitler's Mustache** **: For the record, he won't be thinking the Dragons numbers, as has been made clear here. Also, I've tried to make it obvious that William is** _ **far**_ **too old to have a dragon hatch for him at this point. That's not to say a Dragon won't come into play for him though ;)**

 **As for the rest of you that have reviewed, thank you so much for doing so! However I will only respond to questions or criticism here, but don't let that stop you from leaving reviews! You guys have no idea how much it means to me… unless you happen to write stories, in which case you probably have a pretty good idea.**


	7. Vengeance

Vengeance

When Eragon saw the creatures that had killed his uncle, he felt his blood run cold. The Ra'zac had a profound _wrongness_ to them, as if they simply shouldn't be.

That feeling changed when he heard the roar of Williams weapon. Looking at the giant, he watched as he rushed forward, almost faster than the eye could see. The first of the Ra'zac mounts fell, with the blade of Williams weapon buried deep inside its chest, black blood spewing as he tore the weapon from its corpse.

Eragon quickly regained his senses as the Ra'zac on the other mount dismounted and charged him. He quickly knocked an arrow on his bow and loosed ot at the incoming target. The Ra'zac dodged the projectile with inhuman speed, continuing towards Eragon.

Eragon tried to draw his sword, just in time to block the Ra'zac blade, which staggered him. Brom quickly came to his assistance, aiming a thrust at the back of the Ra'zac. The hit landed on the creatures shoulder, tearing the cloak and biting into its flesh.

William was angry. Or more accurately, the one inhabiting his body was angry. The Night Sentinel of Argent D'nur took over the marines body once again for the fight. Ripping his weapon from the corpse of the Ra'zac mount, the rider screeched, leaping at him with its sword raised high. The night sentinel responded by backhanding the blade away from him, before grabbing its neck and twisting it violently, letting out a resounding _crack._

The Ra'zac that was fighting Eragon and Brom was not faring well. With a gash in its shoulder, the creature retreated to its mount, jumping into the saddle as it began to fly off.

Brom cursed under his breath as he watched the creatures fly off, but before he could make any comment, he saw the Night sentinel aiming a large green tube at the creatures, and when he pulled the trigger, three large and fast moving objects flew from the end and followed the Ra'zac.

They quickly caught up with the Ra'zac, and when they reached it, they exploded in a fiery blaze, with the mounts corpse falling to the ground, its rider nowhere to be seen.

Eragon watched in awe as the creature hit the ground. Such weapons William used were far beyond anything that himself or anyone else he knew could ever hope to use. Turning, he examined William as he put the weapon he used behind him, it disappearing as easily as it appeared.

Slowly, he approached William, hoping to get some answers.

"William? What was that weapon you used?" Eragon asked as he came up to his side.

The Night Sentinel ignored him, seeming to stare off into space.

"William?"

With a jolt, The Night Sentinel turned to Eragon, **"Never address me by that name,** _ **shur'tugal**_ **."** He said in a voice that Eragon didn't recognize.

"W-what...?"

 _Eragon! Get away from him!_ Sapphira alerted him, panic clear in her mental voice.

As he turned to look at her, he saw her teeth barred, a growl escaping from her jaws.

"Sapphira? What's wrong?" Eragon asked, bemused and worried.

 _The one who inhabits the body of the one you know as William. Stay away from him, for he is a traitor of the highest order._ She explained.

" **I am a traitor, that much is true. But do you not think I would be trying to kill you now if I did not wish to redeem my actions?"** The Night Sentinel asked, his voice reverberating through the air around them.

 _I know not what you did, or why you are a traitor, but I know in my soul that you are. The magic around your soul is proof enough._

The Night Sentinel seemed to scoff at that, **"The survivors did their jobs it seems. I cannot even talk to a** _ **skulblaka**_ **without them cursing me."** He said, **"I suppose our meeting earlier had little effect on your opinion."**

Brom who had been listening to the conversation thus far, seemed deep in thought, "If I may ask, you are the second mind that William said was inhabiting his body, correct?" He asked.

The Night Sentinel turned to the older man, looking him over. He cocked his head to the side, as if confused, **"That I am. However, I must ask you a question in return. Who are you? And what happened to your bond?"** he asked.

Brom stiffened, "That is none of your concern." He said with a frown.

A growl emitted itself from the Night Sentinel, **"I will not press the question further, but you would do well to learn what is and is not within your control. You are far younger than myself, or those of who would be your betters."** He explained, his anger coming through in his voice.

"I will try to keep that in mind." Brom answered, a frown on his features and resentment clear in his voice.

The Night Sentinel clenched his fist, looking down at it, **"I am losing control, and the mortal that owns this body is taking control again."** He turned to Sapphira, **"I would hope that, in time, you would forgive my transgressions."**

 _Only eternity may tell._

The Night Sentinel nodded, before relaxing.

After a moment, he shook his head, as if disoriented, before looking around at the group surrounding him.

"Oh, please tell me he didn't do anything stupid…" William pleaded, mild worry in his voice.

Eragon went wide eyed at the sudden change of tone, "William?" he asked.

William nodded to the young rider, "I assume you met the other guy?" he asked, "Should've figured he'd make a mess of things…"

Eragon shook his head in confusion, "Who was that? And how can their be two people inhabiting one body?!" He asked.

"Doesn't matter kid, like I told your dad over there, that's a mess you don't want to look into." he insisted, "Now come on, lets see what kind of crap these things had on them."

Eragon huffed in annoyance, though he still followed William to the corpse of the Ra'zac and it's mount, "He's not my father." he told him.

"Yeah whatever, I don't really care." William said as he continued walking.

Sifting through the beasts saddle bags, the two found several weapons, bits of food, and a strange flask filled with liquid. William had taken his helmet off to sniff the liquid, giving Eragon a view of his face, which was covered in scars.

He turned to Brom, gesturing for the older man to come over, "Hey old timer, you know what this stuff is?" he asked.

Brom took the flask, taking a sniff, before frowning and handing it back, "An oil by the smell of it. Used mostly in polishing pearls and the like, though it can be deadly if treated correctly, why does-" Broms eyes widened in shock when he saw William begin to _chug_ the liquid.

The flask eventually left his lips, with William letting out a hum of dissatisfaction, "Strong stuff. But I've had better, doesn't really scratch that itch."

Brom stared in disbelief as the man before him stood, having chugged an entire flask of Seithr oil, which would have reduced a normal man to a puddle in seconds if they had dared to drink it. Instead, William seemed _disappointed._

"You… what _are_ you?" Brom asked, confusion on his features.

William laughed, a true, honest to goodness laugh, "I've been waiting for someone to ask me that question!"

[-]

 **A/N: A bit late on this chapter, but I've been working on Jaegers and Grimm for the past while… that and dark souls is an absolute time sink…**

 **Not going to do any review responses this chapter, mostly to address a single issue. A few people have left reviews or PM'd me saying that they don't like the way that I portray the doomslayer aka William aka The Night Sentinel. I have one thing to say.**

 **Don't like, don't read. This is my story, and I've had this planned from the start. I have places I want to go with this dynamic, and it's personally one of my favorite headcanons.**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Memories

Memories 

"Father, when can I ride?" The young boy asked.

The older man chuckled as he dismounted, reaching up and taking off his helmet. "When you are older my son, once you have found a bond of your own." The man said with a smile.

The boy pouted before his father's mount twisted its neck to rub its snout against the boys face, causing him to laugh.

"Kalla stop it!" He ordered, still laughing as he pushed the scaled head away from half-heartedly.

The red scaled beast simply licked the boys face instead.

"Alright you two, that's enough!" A female voice announced from behind them.

The boy turned to see his mother walking towards them, basket in hand and clothed in a green dress. The boy laughed again, running up to her.

She reached down, picking him up a motherly embrace, a smile on her face.

"Be careful dear, he's getting a bit too big for that." The father said with a grin.

"Oh, William, don't be a buzzkill." She chided him.

William rolled his eyes, walking over to his wife and son. "Only if you promise not to spoil him any more than he already has been."

The woman kissed him when he got close enough, "Never." She said with a smile.

 _And what am I, chopped liver?_

"Of course not Kalla, chopped liver isn't as bulky as you." William jibed.

Kalla flapped her wings, a puff of smoke puffing from her snout.

 _Apparently so._

William chuckled, shaking his head "Ah, it really has been too long since we rode together." He said looking to his wife.

She snorted, "I've been looking after this little rascal." She said, bouncing the boy in her arms, causing him to laugh.

She set him down, shooing him off to the house. "So how have the others been?" she asked, still watching her son run off to their house.

"Well, Marcus is still being lax about the dress code," William remarked, remember the time his friend had come to his shift wearing an elaborate hat and glasses, "But aside from that it's been rather quiet."

His wife hummed, turning to Kalla, "And what about you? How have the other dragons been treating you?" she asked.

Kalla snorted, _I'm older than half of them. At the most, they're an annoyance._

"Oh? And Gehen hasn't been making his moves on you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The dragon twisted her head to the side, doing its best equivalent to a blush, _… It isn't as if I'm refusing him._

The comment made the woman to go into a fit of laughter, "I would imagine not!" she jibed, continuing to laugh.

[-]

"William. It's not your fault." Marcus said, setting his helmet on the bench that he and William were sitting on. William had removed the top half of his armor, his hair was a mess, and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"I could have gotten their sooner… I could have told her to run…" He lamented, continuing to blame himself despite his friend's words.

"There was nothing you could have done. They were too strong, even for you." Marcus said, pain in his eyes, "I wish there was something any of us could have done, but there's not."

William closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. "How is Kalla." He asked, curiosity void from his speech.

Marcus frowned, his eyes darting to the floor. "She is… alive. She will recover but… she will never fly again." He explained.

William muttered something under his breath before he got up from the bench and started walking down the hall.

Marcus watched his friend go down the hallway. He knew he was suffering, but he could not bring himself to say anything more.

There was nothing that could help him. William had lost his son, his wife, and his bond all in one day. He had nothing left, and there was nothing those around him could do to help him.

William walked down the long hall, passing lockers and statues of heroes long past. His heart and mind were broken. He would never be the same.

He walked for what felt like minutes, but could just as easily have been hours or even days. When he finally regained his senses, he found himself at the entrance to his home, his door open, the cool breeze of Argent D'nur flowing through the doorway.

He walked in, closing the door behind him. He felt cold - not in the physical sense, but as if his soul had frozen over.

He sat at his table, laying his head against its surface.

… _We can fix this…_

He jolted awake, his head swiveling to try and find the source of the voice.

… _We can bring him back…_

"Who's there? What are you talking about?" He asked, mildly concerned that he could not see who was speaking. The voice was quiet, like a whisper, almost as if it was not there at all.

… _We are the ones who seek to breach the seal… The ones whom you hold at bay…_

William scowled, "What makes you think I will listen to what beings like you have to say?" He demanded.

… _We can offer you what no one else can… Your son…_

"What about him?"

… _He is beyond the reach of those such as yourself… but he is not beyond ours…_

William's eyes narrowed, "What are you saying?"

… _We can revive your son…_

William breath hitched, his eyes widening.

… _All we ask is that you let us through… You bear our mark… all you need do is let us in…_

William glanced down to the back of his right hand, the black ink dyed into his hand. A seal to protect him and his kin from threats beyond their comprehension.

He gripped his hand into a fist, closing his eyes.

"I will do as you say."

… _Good…_

[-]

"William! What are you doing!?" Marcus called out in a panicked voice.

William stood at the gate, wind rushing past his face as he held his hand against the barrier. The mark on his hand glowed red, a burning pain lacing up his arm.

He ignored his friend, continuing to do as they had asked him.

The wind blew any object not bolted to the ground away, with William being the only thing unaffected.

"William! Don't do this! You'll doom us all!" Marcus cried out.

William said nothing as the barrier finally cracked. The wind died down for less than a second before the beings beyond the the barrier shattered it and began streaming through into the realm of Argent D'nur.

They came through numbering in the thousands. Smaller than a man's hand, and bigger than a skyscraper, all of them flowed through at speeds that could not be stopped.

William fell to his knees, exhausted. His arm ached, his hand felt like it had been scorched by molten iron, and his mind felt as if it would tear itself apart.

A hand gripped him by the jaw, jerking his head up. Before William stood a creature of red flesh, with black horns and thin limbs, with a single, blank yellow eye staring at him.

… _Thank you… William..._

Its mouth did not move, though the words were clear in Williams mind.

… _You have given us what we desire… And for that, we are eternally grateful…_

"Just give me back my son," William ordered through gritted teeth.

The creature laughed, a deep, menacing, demonic laugh.

… _Do you not see him William?... do you not see your beloved son?..._

It let go of William's jaw, moving to the side and out of his view. When William looked up, he saw the skull what appeared to the giant, bleached white skull of a goat, with red glowing eyes and a opening in the center where grey matter mixed with blood was visible.

"W-what?"

… _Behold your resurrected son!... The Icon of Sin!..._

William stared up at the abomination, tears running down his face. He roared. Screamed. The sound of his voice was that of a man who had lost everything. Of one who had been betrayed. Of one who had nothing left to lose.

The demon laughed, a despicable sound, growing ever louder as the screams of those in the city began. It laughed as the flames began to rise. It laughed as William cried out in anguish and agony.

[-]

 **A/N: For those of you who aren't aware, most of this is actually canon to doom lore. The Doomslayer lost his son and made a deal with the demons to have him resurrected. And as you can tell… Well, there is a reason you never make a deal with the devil.**

 **Sorry this took a lot longer than I had originally planned on. I've been working on writing my novel and finishing up Jaegers and Grimm, and this story kinda fell behind. On the upside, with my other story drawing to a close, I'll have more time to focus on this one.**

 **For those of you who wanted Doomguy to have his own dragon, I'm not saying he won't in the future, but I think this should tide you over for a bit or give you a few hints about what I'm planning, as well as explain why he's aware of just what dragons are. As for why Sapphira knows who he is? Well, I'll leave that for a future chapter.**

 **rocketmce signing out!**


	9. Contemplation

**AN: So… yeah, I'm not dead! Nor is this story for that matter. I must profusely apologize for not updating in a while, and really there isn't even a good reason for me not writing more of it. Part of it has to do with the fact that I kind of wrote myself into a corner, getting rid of the primary motivation for Eragon, to begin with. The other was that I kinda lost the will to write this story, as myself and Robocop3301 have been working on some other stories.**

 **Regardless, I'm back to writing this story! Hopefully, I haven't totally lost my touch.**

[-]

 **Chapter 9: Contemplation**

Eragon sat against Saphira's side, contemplating how his life had changed in the past several months. In that time, he'd become a Dragon Rider, been the target of the Empire, and had met an Immortal warrior. And he wasn't even eighteen yet.

Across from him, at the far end of where they had made camp, William sat staring up at the stars, his helmet sitting on the ground beside him. The man had convinced Brom to let him teach Eragon how to fight without a weapon, and the results had been… interesting. Eragon winced as he shifted his weight to try and get more comfortable, only to strain his bruised muscles.

William did not go easy when it came to combat, and even less so when teaching someone the art of it.

"Not even going to use your fancy magic to heal yourself?" William asked as he looked at Eragon.

Eragon shook his head. That was the second thing the Doomslayer had gotten Brom to do: Teach Eragon more advanced magic. It might have seemed a small thing at first, but in reality, the subject was more dangerous than he realized. Even just lifting a small stone was difficult for him.

William shrugged at his reply, "Can't blame you I suppose. You don't exactly have the energy to do it."

Eragon nodded, "Of course."

William frowned, "What exactly is your plan by the way? I've been traveling with you for the past few days, but I never really bothered to ask where you were headed."

Eragon blinked, "You did not hear what myself and Brom spoke about?" he asked.

William shrugged casually, "I'll be honest, I wasn't really paying all that much attention. I gathered that you wanted the Raz'ac dead, and now that they are, you weren't sure what to do." he noted.

Eragon nodded slightly, "Well, I figured we could head to Teirm. My cousin left to go there, and I was hoping we might be able to meet up with him." he explained, "What about you? Why did you decide to follow us?"

William, once again, shrugged, "No reason really. That village was safe, I finished what I wanted to do, and I was probably going to just wander off in some other direction. Now that I know you have a dragon, and what with my past being as screwy as it is, I figured I might as well follow you around."

Eragon laughed, "So you followed us in a whim?"

William laughed along, "Why not? You seem like your going to get yourself in trouble, and I specialize in trouble. The perfect team!"

Eragon smiled. The man had a grim sense of humor, that much was true, but he had one nonetheless. He sighed and leaned back onto Saphira to get some sleep.

William blinking, straightening his back. He looked around slightly as if searching for something, "Do you hear that?" He asked quietly.

Eragon looked up and frowned, "Hear what-"

A loud screech sounded, cutting his speech off. Before he had any time to react, William was standing up, his helmet back on and his weapon in hand. Saphira likewise jolted upright, ready to face whatever was coming.

William and Eragon scanned the edge of the woods where the sound had come from, hoping to discern what had made the sound. For what felt like an eternity, nothing happened. Then, without any sort of warning, the creatures that had attacked the village came racing out of the forest.

William acted seemingly on instinct, rushing forward and firing his weapon. Three of the demons fell before he reached them, and another two were killed by the sheer speed of his bulk slamming into them. Saphira and Eragon did not stand still, however, moving to make attacks of their own. Eragon went for his bow, knocking an arrow and firing it the direction of the creatures. He was surprised when the arrow sank into the chest of one of the smaller creatures, but the thing didn't seem to notice.

Saphira went on to claw, bite, and slash several of the creatures apart. Her size - being bigger than several horses - made it hard for her to miss. With a swipe of her tail, she knocked several of the creatures backward, but the attack didn't seem to do more than stun the creatures. Her teeth and claws had different effects. The sharp appendages tore at the demons, bisecting them or simply tearing them in half.

William was a blur, moving so fast that Eragon could scarcely keep up with his movements. The dragon rider knocked another arrow but didn't fire it, choosing instead to observe the battle before him. It wasn't as if there was any danger either, with William killing them faster than they could react, and Saphira tearing them apart.

Before long, the tide of demons slowed, then stopped. William didn't turn to go back to them, however, choosing instead to rush forward into the forest.

"William! Wait!" Eragon called, to no avail it seemed, as the Doomslayer ignored him.

Racing into the woods, the Doomslayer zeroed in on the demonic energy radiating from the forest. Breaking through the foliage, he found the gore nest. Between him and the gore nest, was a summoner holding up a still living person. The demon held out a hand, red lightning arcing through the air and the man's body.

Paying closer attention, the Doomslayer say that it was Brom. The man was held aloft, his body convulsing and his eyes rolled back into his skull. The Doomslayer raced forward, quickly maneuvering himself between Brom and the demon, before firing his shotgun into the demon's face. The creature recoiled, dropping Brom to the ground and screaming.

The Doomslayer wasted no time, leaping forward and gripping the demons crown, before ripping the thing off in a splash of blood and gore. The demon screamed again, trying in vain to loosen the slayers grip, only for him to shove the barrel of his gun into the demon's mouth and pull the trigger.

Not sparing anything around him a second thought, the Doomslayer rushed towards the gore nest. He pulled out its heart, crushing it in his hand, just in time for Eragon to come rushing through the trees and see the act. The young dragon riders eyes widened, before he saw Brom, unconscious on the ground.

Eragon reacted quickly, trying to roll Brom over. Looking at his face, the older man was far from well, his skin pale and his breathing ragged. Eragon barely had time to register the doomslayer shoving him to the side as he leaned over Brom's body.

The warrior looked Brom over, before putting a hand on his chest. Eragon could hear muffled words coming from the Doomslayers helmet, and when he looked to his hand, he saw a faint red glow emanating from the palm. Soon, Brom gasped awake, sucking in a breath like he had been drowning.

Eragon rushed back to the older man's side, "Are you alright!?" he asked worriedly.

Brom blinked, looking at his surroundings with a panicked expression, before settling on Eragon. Eyes wide, he said "Run! You need to run Eragon!"

Eragon blinked, "What? Brom, what are you talking about?"

Brom gripped Eragon shoulders, "They are coming Eragon! Nothing can stop them! Not even Galbatorix can-"

"Alright enough of the doomsday talk." William interrupted him, "I've dealt with demon's before, I'll do it again."

Brom eyed William before he - slowly - got to his feet. He stared in wonder at the man in green armor, as if seeing him again for the first time.

"You- you are the Doomslayer! You can stop them!" He ranted wildly.

William frowned underneath his helmet, "What did they do to your head?" He asked.

Brom started laughing like a madman, "We're all going to die! I'm going to die, the king is going to die, the Elves will die - but you! You will stop them! You have done it before!"

Eragon stepped between Brom and William, eyes wide with disbelief, "Brom what are you talking about!? What has happened to you!"

Brom broke his gaze on William, looking at Eragon with an unhinged look in his eyes, "Don't you see Eragon!? Don't you see what is happening?"

"What is happening?" He asked.

Brom grinned from ear to ear, spreading his arms wide.

"The end of the world!"

[-]

 **AN: Ominous, I know. I knew from the start that I was going to have to change Brom's character from the main story in some way, and I figured this would be the way to do it. I've never written a crazy person before - at least, not this particular brand of crazy - but I think I did well.**

 **Anyway, now that I actually have an idea where I want this to go, please leave a review and theorize!**


End file.
